Did You Forget?
by TotallyPowerPuff
Summary: Written for 30secondstomarsfan101's contest. This is my first story so don't be harsh and review please! Details: The Rowdyruff Boys are leaving the Powerpuffs. Will they be reunited? Please read and review! Thanks so much.


**Notes: Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are 19 or 18. whatever you want, just that they are way older than they were before. Traditional Pairings. Written for 30secondstomarsfan101 contest.  
Song: **_**Don't Forget**_** by Demi Lovato.  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

"Buttercup, come on please. I hate seeing you like this." Blossom and Bubbles walked into Buttercup's room. Buttercup was laying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling; she was silent and motionless.

"I understand what you're going through too," Bubbles quietly said.

"No," Buttercup finally whispered, "you don't."

"Look," Blossom said as she sat on the edge of Buttercup's bed, "Brick is leaving too. I know you're hurting right now, I feel the same way. But we can't do anything about it. They're leaving tomorrow and as much as I hate it, we cannot stop them." Tears started to fall out of Bubble's eyes. Buttercup was trying not to let her tears fall out. Blossom tried to stay strong.

"Are you sure we- we can't do anything about it?" Bubbles whimpered. Blossom sighed.

"I don't know the reason why they are leaving. But for now, we can't do anything about it." There was a long silence until all the Powerpuffs broke down in tears.

"I don't want to leave," Boomer complained. Both Brick and Butch sighed.

"It isn't about what you want," Butch explained, "We have to leave." Boomer shook his head and Brick softly groaned in annoyance.

"Boomer you know we _have_ to leave." Boomer held back obvious tears. Butch and Brick's face softened and they sat down.

"Don't you love them as much as I do to Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Of course we do," Butch said, "I love Buttercup more than anything but..."

"It's to protect them," Brick finished. Boomer sadly nodded.

After ten minutes of comfort for each Powerpuff, they all finally calmed down. Still they were sad and motionless, sitting far from each other on the long couch. Bubbles was holding a pillow to her face, leaning on it, Blossom was hugging her legs to her chest, and Buttercup was sitting normally, looking out at the rain.

"Girls," they heard professor call out, "Are you alright now?" They hesitated then nodded. Buttercup squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not let any tears fall out.

**Buttercup's Point of View  
**_Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you regret everything we've ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me? Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget we were feeling __inside? Now I'm left to forget about us._

"Buttercup?" I looked up and saw Bubbles. She had teary eyes, obviously because Boomer is leaving her.

"Don't bother asking if I'm alright, Bubbles.," I said, trying to sound as nice as possible for her.  
"Yeah I know." She paused, "I was just wondering if Butch or Brick or... Boomer actually told you anything about them leaving." I thought for a while.  
"No they didn't."  
"Oh." She said, "How do you stay so strong in all this?" Good thing, she didn't see me cry.  
"Because," she continued, "I can't be as strong as you. I cry my eyes out while you just sit there and think. I want to be as brave as you in this situation." She doesn't know that on the inside, I'm ten times more sad than she is. I stayed silent while she continued talking.  
"Like when you said 'I'm never gonna be one of those girlies who cry over their boyfriends' How do you keep that promise." I didn't, I broke that promise. I sighed.  
"You know, you're right. I won't be that kind of girl. Yeah forget Butch, forget that he ever even happened," I finally said, hoping that will help me get over him.

_But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong. Our love is like a song, You can't forget it._

"What?" Bubbles said, looking at me wide eyed, "What are saying? Do you hear yourself right now?" My eyes lowered.  
"Is that coming from your heart?" she finally said. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

,~~~~~~~

_So now I guess, this is where we have to stand. Did you regret ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget._

"Just one goodbye at least," Butch cried.  
"No, we can't," Brick said, "You heard the talk with Boomer, we cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ go, plus we're already late."  
"_Please_ Brick. I have to. Don't you want to?"  
"Of course I do," Brick immediately answered. Boomer interrupted.  
"But you love them as much as I do," he said, "So don't you want to feel their embrace one last time before we go?"  
"Guys, you know I do, you know how much I love her," Brick's voice got more serious, "But you also know we cannot go near them anymore. Just being in this town with them is already risking their safety."  
"It was hard enough to not say goodbye. And now we have to leave them?" Butch said.  
"You think I want this?" Brick said more calmly, "You think I'd want to leave her? This is the _last _thing I would ever do. But now I've got a reason to do it. I don't like this. I don't want to leave them. She is my _everything_ and of course I would not want to leave her. I think they'll be alright, we know how strong and brave they can be."  
"So they'll get over it? Is that what you're saying?" Boomer asked.

"I can't get over it!" Blossom cried.  
"Yes you can!" Bubbles half screamed over Blossom's sobbing voice, "If Buttercup can do it then so can we."  
"Bubbles," I said as I walked into Blossom's room to join them. Bubbles turned to me.  
"That was an act. I'm known as the toughest powerpuff. I guess that reputation is gone now." Bubbles looked at me surprised.  
"How can I be strong in this?" I said, "Butch meant the whole world to me." I fell flat on Blossom's bed, my face in a pillow. I felt a hand pat my back in comfort.  
"Buttercup, I know how you feel. We both know how you feel." I looked up and saw Blossom's face wet from tears, I looked over at Bubbles, who was still shocked that I wasn't brave as she thought I was.  
"It feels like..." I started but I couldn't find the words to say.

"Like everything you and Butch had together is all thrown away? Yeah... I feel like that too with me and Boomer," Bubbles said.

_But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song._

"Or like they just forgot about us? All he did was leave a sticky note in my book saying, 'I'm leaving. Take care, Brick.' My heart nearly broke reading that simple-written note over and over," Blossom added.

"What did we do? Did we do something wrong?" Bubbles asked.  
"I- I don't know," Blossom sighed.  
"Something went wrong though," I added, "Or they just forgot us, like Blossom said..."

_Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song._ _You can't forget at all._

~~~~~**One and a half years later**

It has been a long time since the Rowdyruff Boys left them. They got over it, but were sometimes reminded of them every week or so, causing them sadness for the rest of the week.

"Buttercup, come on, I hate seeing you like this." Blossom and Bubbles walked into Buttercup's room. Buttercup was laying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling; she was silent and motionless. She finally stood up.  
"What _did_ happen to 'Buttercup: the toughest Powerpuff'?" she asked.  
"She's still in there," Bubbles commented, "So are you gonna tell us what happened?" Buttercup folded her arms together, but her eyes showed sadness.  
"He stood me up," she finally said, in almost a whisper. Blossom and Bubbles gasped.  
"He did?" Blossom said, nearly screaming, "Where is that boy? Let me give him a piece of my mind!"  
"I- I'm sure there's a reason for this misunderstanding," calm Bubbles said. How can someone be mad at a little angel like that? Buttercup shook her head.  
"I better get used to heartbreaks..." Buttercup said with a crack in her voice due to her almost crying.  
"No, no, no don't say that," Blossom said, she finally relaxed. She put an arm over Buttercup's shoulders in comfort. "Tony was only one boy. He wasn't the right one for you I guess. You'll find a guy."  
"Huh, easy for you to say," Buttercup said, "every guy at school flirts with you whenever you pass by them."  
"I hadn't noticed... But enough about me, Buttercup. I know you'll find the perfect guy someday. One who will never leave your side, or will catch you when you fall."

"Hey I'm new here, I'm Zac," a boy said to Buttercup.  
"... Okay. Why are you talking to me?" Buttercup replied, but not in a mean way.  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?"  
"Uh, I'm uh dating someone right now..." Buttercup lied. Zac nodded. Before Buttercup could leave Zac interrupted her.  
"Wait you're Buttercup, the powerpuff girl right? Wow I didn't believe my friend when he said that you were the Buttercup of the Powerpuffs. Whoa!... Oh now I know why you won't go out with me. I know who you're dating. Well I'm new to this town but I'm just gonna guess."  
"Erm. Sure go ahead.." Buttercup had no idea where he was going with this.  
"You're with Butch from the Rowdyruff Boys! I heard about you. Of course that was some time ago, not sure when. But yeah I know, you're with Butch, Blossom's with Brick, and Bubbles is with Boomer! Yeah I do know you guys!" Buttercup gasped softly. Tears started to form in her eyes; she quickly looked away, while shaking her head. It was one of those times when she was reminded of Butch.  
"I've got to go home now. It was nice meeting you, Zac," she said as she got up and walked away.  
~~~~~~~~

I dropped my backpack on the floor and landed on my bed, my face in a pillow. I started crying. I cried myself to sleep.

I hoped to wake up, forgetting about Butch. I didn't. I wanted to get all the sadness and anger out. I looked around my room. I saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was turned around so I couldn't see what the picture was. Too far, I couldn't throw that. I found my small pillow and threw it across the room. It hit the picture that was turned around and the picture fell. The picture was now facing up but I still couldn't make out what the picture was. I walked up closer to it and sat down beside it.  
It was a picture of Butch and me out in the balcony. His arm was around me, keeping me warm; my head leaned on his shoulder. We were smiling; I was smiling up at the stars and Butch was smiling at me, watching my excitement of seeing the stars. I started to cry again. I hugged the picture to my chest and cried harder.

I finally calmed down after what I thought was minutes, but was actually hours; for it was already nighttime. I released the picture from my chest to look at it again, wiping away the tearstains. After a while of looking at it, I noticed a little note sticking out the frame. I never knew that was there.

It said, "_To my Buttercup, I love you more than anything in the world. I hope we stay together for a long time; maybe not in distance but always in heart. Just know that I'll never stop loving you and I'll never forget you. Because forgetting you, is as hard as trying to remember someone I don't know. I love you so much. Forever yours, Butch._" A few stray tears fell out. I looked back at the picture. I noticed that we were on my balcony. I looked out my sliding window door, covered by curtains. I haven't noticed it because of the curtains. The door led to the balcony where Butch and I were, in the picture. I remembered that only Butch and I were allowed on the balcony. I put the picture down beside me. However, I kept the note in my hand. I got up and opened the door that has not been entered since Butch had left, almost two years.

I looked up at the stars and more stray tears fell out, remembering the memories Butch and I had out here. I haven't been here in so long, I forgot I even had a balcony. I forgot many things... I never forgot Butch. But he forgot me. I started to sing.

"Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. But you've forgotten about us." Tears built up in my eyes.

I felt arms slowly wrap around me. A familiar scent filled the air, but I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't turn around to see who it was. I wasn't scared though. The man, whoever he was, gently pulled me into his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder. He then whispered in reply,

"No I haven't"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review. Don't be harsh this is my first ever story. Yes i know the prize for the contest is a review for other stories... But i'm sure that IF i win then 30secondstomarsfan101 will find another prize for me. Thanks for reading. it means alot!**


End file.
